Bump and Grind
by americaplusengland
Summary: Jack dances to a song and does a small thing that doesnt seem big to him but when North hears and then sends a video to all of the guardians and then the web, well...lets just see what our young winter spirit did to make everyone laugh
1. Chapter 1

Jack stayed in his new bedroom.

After the battle with pitch he was then asked by the big man himself if he would like to stay with him. I don't know about you but all those years alone and then someone wants to be with you, is the best feeling ever. He most defiantly and most happily shook his head and stated many 'yeses'

Now with the yes taken in, it took a full week to finally pick out a room. North was amazing with beauty and also with size. It was like walking into a giant snow globe. Everywhere you went there was always some sort of new and amazing invention or robot or something. Anything that might cause a spark in a childs eyes, which in this case was everything. Hell they're in Santas place. Everything in here is something a child wants to do.

Well after the room was finally picked out, now it was time for decorating it. He asked North himself if he could build him a bed frame and a few pieces of furniture and North couldn't help but just squeal with joy in his mind. As soon it was asked he was gone to work. As this happened Jack decided that it was time to get some colors on those pale and boring bash colored walls. He brought himself an ipod and put on the music.

HIS JAMS!

It was a playlist with the following:

Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla

Like a Boss- Lonely Island

Cinderella Man- Eminem

Young- Hollywood Undead

White Christmas- Bing Crosby

Frosty the snowman- Michael Keaton

and many more...Many more including this one.

Bump and Grind.

Jack grabbed his ipod and pressed play. He opened his bucket of baby blue paint. He got it all steered up and then put the nice liquidly color in the pan and rolled the brush in. Good thing he could fly because he wouldn't be able to get up there. He would have to be the stupid people that have to almost break their backs on a ladder. The look like they have the devil in and having a paint exorcism.

"I HAVE THE POWER OF THE BRUSH!"

"SHUT UP AND BEND DOWN LOWER SO YOU CAN GET THAT SPOT OVER THERE!"

But because he can fly, he doesn't have to do that stuff. Ever. He hummed along with his playlist. He was wearing a pair of shorts and one of norths rather big shirts and pulled it into a knot at the side. He had gotten the whole top done and then moved to the left wall where the door was right in front of of him to his left. (( confusing, yes i know)) Then...the song came on. He stopped dead in his tracks.

he dropped down his brush and then started his song.

"MY MIND IS TELLING MY NOOOOOOO BUT MY BODY! MY BODY IS TELLING ME YESSSS!"

Totally offbeat and very loud, North had to stop in the middle of making Jacks furniture. He left his duties to venture out on what on earth could that be. He went down the hallways till the sound got very loud. It was also very bad but yet it was one of those with more volume then actual tune. North opened the door slightly and he almost died of laughter.

"NOTHINGS WRONG WITH A LITTLE BUMP AND GRIND!"

Jack was singing madly while shaking his butt and twerking like he got some, which he did. North eyes bulged and had to cover his mouth with his hand. His face went red and his other hand...well went to take a out his phone and take a picture then a video. North was sooo posting this on tumblr and Facebook. What...never heard of naughtyandnicebook. Only all the cool kids go on there. Cool kids don't do drugs...word.

At the end, jack went back to painting, North left and laughed so hard he couldn't stop for like five minutes. He then took the video he made and sent its way to bunny, tooth, sandy and then naughtyandnicebook.

He got 340 likes, 600 comments and 790 shares. Jack and his butt bounce was very popular. Now lets share the expressions from the guardians.

**Tooth**:

She was in the middle of gawing and aweing at the beauty and the love from a girl in Russias first ever lost tooth. She loved the way she took great care of them and how they shined in the sunlight. She was though, interrupted by her fairy phone. He sighed and put the tooth in its right place and then he took his phone.

**_One New Video Message_**

**_Sent by: North_**

Tooth wondered what on earth he could have sent her. Maybe it was some sort of new thing that he was proud over. Oh how she was wrong. She couldn't keep in flight while watching one second of the video. Her mini-fairies were circling over around her and every single one of them squealed in happiness and laughter. After ten minutes of non-stop laughter, she texted him back.

_**Oh my god North, What on earth are you letting him listen too? And that boy quiet a butt on him!**_

_**Message Sent**_

Tooth then had to find it in herself to keep working but with a lot of giggles and happiness.

**Sandy**:

Sandy, being the busiest, was working with a few teenagers that were on their phones reading fanfiction about either gay men or om tumblr looking at it. **-looks to you- **After finally a breakdown they all fell asleep. Sandy could now go to the other side of the world and work but his Sandphone started to light up. It was like a very bright golden color, enough to catch the difference in his surroundings. He picked it up and it read,

**_One New Video Message_**

**_Sent by:__ North_**

Sandy thought he had another amazing sculpture he wanted to show them or maybe some amazing invitation to a party. North was the one to find a new way to ask people to come over. Oh how he was wrong. He couldn't control his body from violently shaking from the butt bum. He had to lower the volume so he couldn't awake anyone but still had it high enough to hear. Tiny sand tears came down his face and dripped on the sand cloud he stood on or more like leaned on. At the ending he couldn't help but feel tinge of laughing even more. Sandy wrote back.

_**Oh dear lord North. How on earth did you get that?** _

**_Message Sent_**

Sandy then went to the other side of the world with funny picture above his head as if he was talking to himself.

**Bunny**:

Bunny was busy painting his eggs early so that he wouldn't have to freak out from procrastination like the writer of this story and her stories. He dipped his paint brush in the water and then dried it off. He gracefully picked a bright green color and started to paint in what appeared to be more of a picture then a design. It looked like a beautiful meadow. Aster was son into thought of the beauty of a few colors could bring that he almost did not hear his Egglet go off. He looked about till he found it. He unlocked the screen.

**_One New Video Message_**

**_Sent by: North_**

Bunny thought it was probably going to be a video of him gloating of his newly found project or how he had brought more joy to children which was just a horrible idea. He unlocked the screen ready for boredom. Oh how he was wrong about that. His face went a bright red of laughter as Jack started laughing but once his ass started to bounce, his laughter roared through the whole warren. Then there was one part that made him get quiet. This part of the video he played over and over again as he shooed away his precious goggles. They shouldn't see him doing such a shameful act of lust. After about the thirty time he watched it he finally messaged back.

_**This will make great story to tell at the next meeting**_

_**Message sent **_

He then went back to his shameful act of lust.

Now that we have seen their reactions and that Jack is now done with the room, North finally finished his furniture. Jack will never know why he laughs when he puts the furniture in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS FROM A REQUEST SO...YEAH...THE MEETING OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

This was so awkward. Every guardian sitting in that room, save Jack, was restless in their seats and they were biting their lips with fits and giggles. Before Jack could even get to the meeting, because of lateness and what not, the guardians just sat around thinking of a way on how they could talk about it.

Tooth broke first. She started laughing so hard and as soon as she started her laughs of explosion and pure joy the whole room erupted with laughter. Well save Sandy who was shaking and crying.

Each of the guardians were laughing and crying and roaring and screaming. They were so loud, they scared some the yetis and they came in to check. Some offered glasses of water to calm them down of the past events, even though, they too though it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

What a yetis can't have a naughtyandnicebook account? Judgmental.

By the time the laughter finally succeed to a fit of giggles they started talking.

"Did you see the way it jiggled?"tooth asked through a dry mouth. It was caused by laughing so much she forgot to wet her lips and mouth.

Bunny blushed and a bit and nodded hard with lips pressed down hard. Sandy shook his head while biting his lip. North erupted in laughter once more.

"Oh my god, I couldn't help myself. I had to take the video before the moment went away. It was too good to pass up? ehh Bunny?"

Bunny nodded his head before as well laughing once more.

"I never took you as the perverted kind North." Bunny taunted North with, as a sudden difference in the air took about in the whole god damn palace. Shit this place is big. If you don't know how big, go look it up. It's like a motherfucking castle and shit. Damn. It's Huge! ((that's what she said~))

Jack hung from the window pane as the wind dragged him in as he laughed as well.

"Hey guys, whatcha laughing at?" He flew past Tooth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Tooth." He had a soft spot for her. She was like his mother and he would always treat her with the best attention and listened to her and loved her like she was her mother. And Tooth accepted the position right a way as well. She always dreamed of being a mother and Jack looking up to her like that made her heart flutter.

She spoke through giggles and had to fight past roars. "Hello sweet tooth."

Bunny couldn't keep still and his problem was beginning to rise of bit. Good thing it was under the table. North coughed a bit.

"Glad you can finally join us Jack um we were just talking about boring adult stuff." Jack looked at their guilty faces but saw a more innocent look in them.

"Oh ummm okay." He said taking a seat next to Bunny.

Damn it.

North had to keep his cool and keep his cool he did. The event had to past by their minds as they began with a boring ass meeting. North went first in all of his glory. Bunny grumbled. Tooth went next with his humble abode. She sounded like honey when she tried to hide something. Sandy went after her but his picture were a bit jagged for some reason and Jack was starting to wonder what was going on. Before Bunny could speak because Well, North and Sandy were discussing some dream options, Jack took out his phone.

He went online.

oh shit.

He went on to his account.

oh my god.

Jack almost dropped his phone and his face went bright red.

"NORTH!" He hollard and he slammed his phone on the table. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!' He said holding it up and showing the video.

North was in the middle of talking so when he turned around and saw what Jack saw, He let his defenses down. He rolled off the table laughing so hard he couldn't hold it but some how managed and one by one the Guardians were laughing. Even Bunny, who was slightly staring at Jack fine ass as he was now on the table looking mad and down at every one there.

He started to read some of the comments.

**April Fools**

_**damn that boy has a fine ass**_

**Cupid**

_**I can't wait till this boys falls in love so I can shoot that super clapper**_

**Adam Summers**

_**Wow there boy. Don't you think that thing belong on a girl?**_

Jack stopped himself from kicking bunny.

**Bunny**

_**Black mail time.**_

He looked down at everyone and till they finally calmed down Jack stared right at North.

North got up and walked over to him.

"i'm sorry."

"I hate you!" He said in a childish way. His cheeks puffed out and everything.

North giggled some more. "Listen Jack it was for pure fun and laughs. I didn't think it would get that popular i swear." Jack looked around the room.

"did you guys know as well?"

A loud yes roared from the room. Jack crossed his arms and started his way out of the building. While everyone was still on the floor laughing violently, Bunny got up and hopped over so he stood in front of Jack.

"Wait, Wait I have a request."

Jack crossed his arms and tightened his look.

"what?"

"Can I get a private show of how that thing works?"

Jack wanted to find his face forever. After the minute pasted of that question no real answer came about. Bunny took him back to the warren and lets say, Bunny got his free show and now he gets one almost every night now, as long as his mate gets some music to dance too~


End file.
